


Development of Correspondence

by xDomino009x



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Annoyingly eloquent Trevelyan, F/F, Fluff, Love Letters, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Leliana is a guest with the Trevelyans and keeping Josephine up to date with the gossip and important happenings, young Lady Trevelyan is busy trying to solve her families issues with the secret help of a Red Jenny associate. Help in politics becomes help in the bedroom.<br/>And of course Leliana finds the whole ordeal amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Development of Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it and I hope you enjoy the few messages I could intercept between the four chatty woman ;)  
> Letters go between Josie and Leliana as well as between Sera and Trevelyan
> 
> Not sure yet if this is a good way to write a story and develop a romance, but I thought I'd give it a go and see what happens.  
> Any feedback is greatly appreciated since this is a new style I'm trying :)

_To whom it may concern,_

_I have heard nought aside glowing reports of the somewhat infamous “Friends of Red Jenny” from those under my employ, who have divulged simply that your organisation seeks justice for wrongdoings and to help those scorned by their superiors. As the youngest daughter of Bann Trevelyan, a family who prides itself on the sublime treatment of all under our care, I implore your help with a most delicate matter. One which I believe could prove mutually beneficial to us both and a good number of elven servants under the ‘protection’ of a certain disreputable Arl’s son._

_It came to my attention at the previous summer ball thrown by my Great-Aunt – I have it under good authority that one of your number attended such an event – that the Arl Urien’s son has been mistreating those sworn to serve him and his father with various and disgraceful means. I will be honest with you and also say that he attempted slander upon my name and honour at being unmarried and without a suitor viewed as suitable by my good father._

_If it pleases you, I would wish that Vaughn Uriel receives his due, firstly for the misconduct he has been showing in his father’s rumoured absence and the upsetting business of insult in my own home. Of course I wish the Arl’s son no ill will in way of injury or worse, but if that is what your people deem necessary I shall not lose sleep over it._

_Please, whatever you decide, your decision in writing would be most appreciated. If you chose to reject my plea I shall still see you repaid for the time taken to read my request and reply should you send one of your own messengers to the gates of my father’s estate._

_I look forward to your reply and will have whatever payment demanded waiting upon your word,_

_Lady Trevelyan of Ostwick._

**To our dear “Lady” Trevelyan,**

**You can drop the formality, yeah, it’s not like you’re trying to impress the big hats up top. Unless you were and we got the message by mistake, but I think you still owe us a reward anyway for reading all that. Like your little people said we take care of things you big people don’t want to get their hands dirty with. Sometimes. Or we do things the little people can’t. Like if someone wanted you taken down a peg or two they could leave a discreet message and… well, pie to the face is a bad way for a noble to go.**

**Anyway, I found your message yeah, so that bastard got what was coming to him. Serves him right for punching down. And for trying to be a prick I guess, although he can’t say much more. Did you know he has to rely on ‘his elves’ to get himself off? No woman actually wants to touch him I guess – don’t blame them.**

**So, yeah, I’ll be round to collect whatever reward you had waiting since you said you had something, although we don’t usually do things because you bribe us yeah?**

**Your ‘Friend’, Sera**

 

 

 

_My ‘Friend’ Sera,_

_I fear that once more I must ask your assistance, simply because I see no way I can resolve this issue myself. With your resources and anonymity this task seems highly suited to a rogue like yourself instead of any of noble birth. Else I would ask our knights to take care of the issue at hand._

_It has come to my attention, some way or another, that one of the serving staff has been making heinous accusations about goings on I am not entirely convinced exist. As I said in my first letter, my household has always treated our workers with the utmost care and provided for them what they desire. It is, suffice to say, rather unusual for any of those under our guard to have a cause for upset with my father, least of all myself._

_I do not ask you to dispose of the one committing to these rumours, simply to investigate the matter on my behalf and find any shred of truth to these claims. My unease is surely understandable but should you turn up anything in you searches I would be quite gratified to reward you, whether it is Red Jenny policy or no, and also to take the matter off your hands and see to it myself._

_Thank you kindly for your cooperation and foreseeable help,_

_Lady Trevelyan of the Ostwick house._

 

 

 

Josie,

I hope you are well. I understand you have been accepted the position of Ambassador after all, I am most glad to have you by my side in whatever comes our way. After the conclave we shall see what the Inquisition of old can do will we not?

I find myself staying at the Trevelyan house for the time being. Come time to depart I will be leaving with the daughter of Bann Trevelyan who will be sent to oversee the interests of her family. I understand she knows nothing of this yet, but her father is most insistent. Of late he is worried by his own spymaster reporting her sending and receiving letters, delivered by the kitchen staff. It is unusual, but not when you know the desires of a young woman such as the young Lady Trevelyan.

I will see you soon

Leliana

 

 

 

**“Lady” Trevelyan,**

**Still writing too many fancy words yeah. Like I said, forget about it all and write like a normal human.**

**Don’t worry about the elf making all the noise, he’s just bitter after his girl left him for a human merchant. If you want to take that off my hands you’re welcome to his mess, but I wouldn’t get involved yeah. Seems messy.**

**Shame there weren’t any baddies for me to stick with arrows. I can deal with that, but espionage, keeping quiet to listen… let me do something fun next time you need me yeah? It’s like a friggin’ graveyard round here some days.**

**I’ll stop by for that reward later yeah. Have it ready.**

**Your ‘friend’ Sera**

 

 

 

Leliana, 

It is wonderful to hear from you. You hear correctly, I have indeed accepted the offer. I thought it foolish to refuse after you set about so hard to make it a possibility. And I am glad you’ll have yourself a group to travel with, I worry when you’re alone in the uncivilised parts of Thedas.

If the young Lady’s letters are being delivered in secret maybe it would be best for someone to interrupt them? You know as well as I what can be hidden in letters. Although you are there as a guest Leliana, I would advise you leave it to the Trevelyan’s spymaster instead of involving yourself, as much as you enjoy the game and a good challenge.

Lady Montilyet

 

 

 

_My ‘friend’ Sera,_

_Your last visit was quite delightful, I’m ever so pleased I managed to catch you before you vanished into the night yet again. I must say your style is most unique and apologise again for the comment I passed about your hair. My earlier offer stands however – if you desire any help from my tailors in outfitting your own wardrobe I am happy to have them pulled to task for you._

_This letter comes with no request for further help, for once my house is stable and there has been no more cause for distress since your last visit. Although I will miss our correspondence I find myself with no need to call upon you. That is unless you will accept my invitation to a private high tea in my personal study. I have noticed your avoidance of the gates and doorways, so I will leave the window open for you instead. You need not reply if you wish not to, I will leave your reward in the usual place. I hope you will come, two days from now, but know I will not be offended in any way if you decline the offer._

_I hope to see you in the coming times,_

_Lady Trevelyan_

 

 

 

Josie, 

Do you remember what I said about that young noble woman? It seems she is indeed following the pull of her heart instead of her head. I overheard her telling the servant yesterday how she wished to take high tea alone in her study, but when I passed by the door there were voices from the other side. I know what you said about me snooping and being a guest, but I do not know who this stranger in the Trevelyan house could be and I don’t intend to find out when there is a dagger at my throat.

In other news, we should soon be receiving word from the divine that the preparations for the conclave are coming together. It is a while off yet, but she is working her best for the cooperation of the Templars and Mages. I only wish there was more I can do for her.

Leliana

 

 

 

**“Lady” Trevelyan,**

**Good food yesterday. Cake was amazing, not had anything like that since… well, nothing I haven’t had to steal at least. Glad you stopped going on about my hair though, not my fault I can’t afford hair cutting things even with the silvers you give me for jobs. Got to keep the holes out of my breeches.**

**Speaking of clothes, yours looked too fancy. Keep it up someone will ask me to do a job on you, not for you. I’ll have to go with it you know, keeping up appearances. You should dress down a bit, keep it simple. Your little people don’t care for coppers what Orlesians wear this season, they’d as soon put a knife in your dresses as wear them. Bet you look pretty good out of them too though yeah?**

**Your friend, Sera**

 

 

 

_My dear friend,_

_I must firstly inform you, for I feel it is my duty to the fair ladies across Thedas, that suggesting a noble woman would look fine out of her dress simply is not done. While that may be truthful is not the issue, as I am sure many other of my status would agree with me. I fear I sound like any other noble brat, and I worry you will no longer see me as a friend for stating so, but it had to be said. I cannot have these messages intercepted and read with contents like that after all. Words such as those have been the downfall of many a young noble._

_I would like to enlist your help once more, if you do not feel too slighted by my previous comments. It seems one of my father’s agents has been captured by a minor lord within our lands, and we cannot go to his aid without revealing to which house he belongs. Your last letter on terms of work stated that you wished more chance to better hone your archery skills, and this may be the chance you have been seeking. I have included directions to the estate of this lord within. His name is not important, but I am sure asking his servants will bring to light sufficient reason to exact some form of justice upon him, adhering to the code of your organisation._

_I wish you the best of luck and hope for your swift return. I will have a reward ready upon the agent’s safe arrival at my father’s estate. I will endeavour to make it something special for your efforts._

_Lady Trevelyan_

 

 

 

Leliana, 

I urge you to stay out of it, for your own sake as well as the Lady’s. She would not want her guest slandering her in front of her house, let alone from inside it. Keep a close eye if you must but I ask you not to act. I worry for you Leliana, and the Divine will need you should the plans fail. Don’t put yourself in unnecessary harm for what may just be a secret affair.

Josephine

 

 

 

_My dear friend,_

_I worried when you sent no word of receiving my letter that my efforts to acquire your assistance had been futile, but our scouts brought in our agent earlier this same day. He claimed to have been rescued by a clownish elven lass who bandaged his wounds and offered him food and water before sending him on his way. You have earned my undying gratitude for going above and beyond what I asked of you, his return however has not gone unnoticed._

_I believe my father’s spymaster is beginning to realise outside help had been requested, and is asking the man for details on his rescuer. It may not be safe for me to rely on your help any longer, for either of us. I have shared enough secrets with you in so few letters, small trivialities to you I am sure but with far reaching implications in the halls of nobles. I am afraid this may be my last correspondence to you._

_Even given the dangers I desire to see you one final time before we must part our ways. Again I will leave the window unlocked, this time to my chambers. I will have your reward waiting for when you arrive. I fear I cannot sneak out of my room another time without bringing suspicion to myself or you if we are caught. It would not be proper for a young noble lady to be caught chasing an elven rogue, particularly as you yourself are a beautiful young woman, and is a risk I cannot take._

_Your friend as always_

_Lady Aurora Trevelyan_

 

 

 

Josie, 

It appears you were right. This intruder most likely was some secret lover, probably the elf seen running around the estate ground late last night. If that wasn’t enough to tip their spymaster off I don’t know what will be, especially if he happened to walk down the right hall where the Lady has her chambers. I found myself there by accident and had to keep from either laughing or blushing, possibly both. The elf has a bit of a mouth on her, and I’m sure the young Lady realised if you know how I mean.

I hope all is well, I should be joining you within the month.

Leliana

 

 

 

**Aurora Trevelyan,**

**That night was good yeah, let’s do it again sometime. Hope no one caught onto us, I got chased away by the guards. Think I shot one, but not bad. As far as I know he’s a good guy, good to the little people. I’d ask you to say my sorries but then you’d give us up and I want to see you again after that. Hopeful yeah?**

**Your Friend Sera**

 

 

 

Leliana, 

Let us hope what you discovered doesn’t see the light, if it does the integrity of the Lady Trevelyan would be in tatters. A human servant I can understand, but risking sneaking a commoner elf into the estate for her pleasure is beyond me. Surely it would be easier to sneak out herself instead of risking everything? It matters not, she will be here with us shortly, and we can hope for her sake the elf doesn’t follow.

Josephine

 

 

 

Josephine, 

The elf is going to Orlais. I found the Lady crying this morning after being told she is being sent to the conclave, and fearing she will not see her lover again. She cares not that she is a noble and her love is an elf, so very much like a certain Empress we both know. She shows humility by looking past the pointed ears and big eyes, although I assume those eyes hold a great deal of attraction. With luck the conclave will be a success and young Trevelyan can ride on to Orlais after the elf. That is her plan, or her grief made it so at any rate. I will not tell her father. If I had a chance to chase after my Warden I would have done so gladly.

I depart in the coming days.

Leliana

 

 

 

_Dearest Sera,_

_By the time this letter reaches you I fear I will have left my father’s estate for the Divine conclave. While my heart aches to see you once more before I leave I doubt it can be so. One day we shall be reunited and under whatever circumstances they may be I welcome the day. I pray for safe travels for both of us, as you travel to Orlais and I ride for the Temple of Sacred Ashes in Haven. I worry we will both face the cold before we meet again, so I have hidden a stash under my bed. The window, as always, is open to you. Take what you find if it pleases you, and know my feelings for you run deep. Our dalliances have so far been unnoticed, but whether that will continue in the future I dare not assume. You have my heart, dear friend, and one day I hope to have yours._

_I feel great changes coming, my love_

_Yours always,_

_Aurora x_


End file.
